<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daddy Dean Drabbles - Daddy in Training by DandelionDreaming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697513">Daddy Dean Drabbles - Daddy in Training</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionDreaming/pseuds/DandelionDreaming'>DandelionDreaming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daddy Dean Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, parenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionDreaming/pseuds/DandelionDreaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time Dean trained you to be a hunter.. now the tables are turned as you now train him to be a Dad.</p><p>Note: The milk story at the beginning is a true story/teency steal from Jensen/JJ/Danneel story he told at a convention.</p><p>Twins age: 14 months</p><p>***</p><p>Because I couldn't leave them alone, I'm back with some Dean/Rookie snippets and drabbles set after 'If I Could See You One More Time'. Daddy Dean Drabbles is a G rated, sweet series about Dean navigating being a husband and father of twins - Charlie &amp; Suzie. You're his wife, whom he calls 'his Rookie' because you got together when he was training you to be a hunter (see <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491710">The Rookie Series </a>).<br/>Because I'm just writing little moments as I get inspired - the timeline is not linear/will jump around a bit, the twins age will always be written at end of the summary (and included somewhere in the story) as a guide.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daddy Dean Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daddy Dean Drabbles - Daddy in Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>'Rookie?  A little help here....'  Dean called from the nursery, the tension in his voice making you move faster as you headed down the corridor.</p><p>You walked into the room to see him holding Suzie high above his head, as far away as his outstretched arms would allow.  His face and shoulders covered and dripping with what appeared to be recently regurgitated milk.</p><p>'Uh, okay - don't move.'  You exclaimed, moving quickly.</p><p>'Not planning too.' He muttered, his eyelids closed tight as Suzie giggled above him.</p><p>'Ok, stay exactly like that.' You murmured, moving closer, the shutter noise from your phone giving you away.  Damn, you should have turned the sound off.</p><p>'Are you taking pictures right now?'  He asked incredulously, still unwilling to open his eyes, feeling the liquid weight sitting against them. You smiled that his last line of defence was those ridiculously long eyelashes, finally they were doing more than just making him look pretty.</p><p>'Dean - this is .... '  You couldn't even get the words out before you started laughing.  'Too good.'  You snorted, struggling to keep your hands steady as you switched to video. Laughing harder as Suzie joined in, seemingly delighted with her work.</p><p>'Suzie - was Daddy silly and not realize that just after you've finished drinking your bottle is really not the best time to throw you up in the air or hold you above his head?'  You asked sweetly, panning from her smiling little face down to the mess that covered Dean.   </p><p>'Okay - not seeing the funny side right now.  You need to take our daughter before I stop talking to you - for like ever.'  He growled. </p><p>'Oh poor Daddy.'  You said, pressing stop and reaching forward to take Suzie, handing Dean a cloth as you wiped around her mouth and laid her in the playpen next to Charlie who was watching all of it with wide eyes.</p><p>'Yeah - so that's a thing.'  You smiled, reaching up to help him with wet wipes and carefully pulling off his splattered plaid shirt and grey tee. His jeans seeming to have escaped any damage.  'Never pick them up like that just after a bottle. Also, this smell lingers so wash everything it touches asap.'</p><p>'Uggh.  I can tell, it smells worse than a ghoul hunt. I feel like I need all the showers right now.'  He moaned, taking his bundled up clothes and the cloth you handed him to throw in the machine.</p><p>'You'll survive.'  You smirked.  'You've only been on the job a week Daddy, there's a lot to learn.'  He nodded, seemingly processing. He was playing a game of fast catchup having missed out on the first 14 months of their lives.  With the Mark of Cain, The Darkness and Dean being a Knight of Hell, you had fled whilst pregnant to friends in the fairy realm, where they had looked after you and the twins until it was safe to return.  Now you were back and Dean was keen to learn all he could and become the best Dad ever, but he was realising fast that there was no exact science to parenting and there was A LOT to learn about small human beings, especially the toddler kind.</p><p>'Alright Sweetheart, you're up.' He sighed, pointing a finger at you and glancing around the nursery, the tanned and freckled muscular bulk of his arms and shoulders now on full display, distracting you and making you bite your lip. <br/>
'Daddy training 101 starts tomorrow. Guess I'm the Rookie now.'  He grunted, heading for the bathrooms, turning back as he reached the door, looking you up and down, noting how your eyes followed his naked torso, still relearning and dazzled by his body once again after so long apart.  'And uh, maybe none of the dirty stuff that we did for your training - it's inappropriate in front of the kids yeah.'  He chuckled, ducking out the way as you threw a teddy bear at his head.  He wanted training, fine, you'd show him some training.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Diapers</strong>
</p><p>'Ok Rookie, lets do this.' Dean rumbled behind you.</p><p>You turned from the change table where you'd placed the squirming twins and nearly dropped to the floor laughing.  Dean stood before you, suited-up in disposable gloves, a clothes pin on his nose, goggles, and a rubber apron.</p><p>'What... what?'  You managed to get out between laughs, waving an arm at his outfit. 'How much damage do you think is going to happen in this little exercise?'</p><p>He looked at you like you were the crazy one.</p><p>'I think you may recall between your laughing Rookie, the first time I changed Charlie the other day and he peed in my eye?  Yeah you thought that was funny too.' He nodded, raising his eyebrows. </p><p>'... And I was gagging just emptying the diapers into the incinerator last night, so this is my diaper changing outfit.'  He shrugged, looking over at you.  'You want me to kit you out too?'</p><p>'I think I'll manage.' You chuckled.  'Alright Daddy, get in here with your kit. You do - I'll supervise.' </p><p>'What both of them? Just me?'  He squeaked.</p><p>'I'll be right here, you'll be fine.'  You reassured him, trying not to laugh all over again at the stricken look on his face.</p><p>He took a deep breath.</p><p>'I killed Lucifer and Hitler.  I can do this.' He muttered to himself. </p><p>'Didn't you and Sam have to look after a shifter baby once?'  You asked.</p><p>'Was a long time ago Rookie and to be honest I've blanked most of it out.'  He replied, gingerly removing Charlie's nappy.</p><p>'Now wait...'  You called, stepping back as Charlie once again peed all over his father.  Luckily the googles and the apron did in fact work well, though you moved quickly to wipe the liquid dripping off his cheek. </p><p>'So uh...'  You struggled to reign your laughter in.  'With little boys, it seems that the cold air sets off a reaction that makes them pee, so it's best to undo the diaper and let it sit over him for a little bit then it'll take the spray instead of you.  Also a good idea to have the new diaper underneath and work faster than a NASCAR pit crew - just in case he's not done.'</p><p>Dean nodded, taking the information onboard and getting to work with the wipes and cremes, Charlie was soon changed and put back together again.</p><p>'Hah! Ta daaa.'  Dean called proudly, holding him up and showing him off to you. His face dropping as the nappy fell down and Charlie began giggling, peeing over him once again.</p><p>This time you actually did fall to the floor laughing, the twins joining in because they never let anyone laugh alone.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Food</strong>
</p><p>'Come on Charlie - just a little bit... look - here comes the bad ass fighter jet plane...'  Dean's husky rumble turning from plane noises to the sound of crashing and burning as Charlie refused to open his mouth.</p><p>'Please little dude - this is awesome, best food ever. Look hmmm Yummy.'  Coaxed Dean, taking a mouthful to prove to Charlie how good it was. Immediately spitting it back out again. 'Holy crap what are we feeding them?  This is disgusting.'  Exclaimed Dean, making both of the twins laugh. Suzie then trying to spit her food out - instantly copying him.</p><p>'Okay Daddy - important lesson.' You said, putting Suzie's bowl of food down. 'You need to know that "Monkey see, monkey do" is your life now.  They will hardly ever listen to what you say, but they will always copy you, <em>especially</em> when you don't want them to.' You muttered.</p><p>'Hey, what's happening?'  Asked Sam, coming into the kitchen.  He'd been walking a line between giving you some family time so the twins could bond with Dean, but also wanting to get to know them as well, always keen to help or pitch in when asked. Luckily they adored him as much as he adored them.</p><p>'Uncka Sam.'  They trilled together.</p><p>'Hey Uncka Sam - you're up, front and center.  Uncle training 101, get Charlie to eat his dinner.' Smirked Dean, slapping him on the shoulder and handing the food over. Ignoring your glare as he walked over to the fridge to grab a beer before settling down next to you to watch. </p><p>'Don't bother with aeroplane noise dude, it's a bust.  Maybe try the choo choo train.'  He encouraged.  'And uh - taste the food and tell them how yummy it is, they love that.'  Looking over at you and raising his eyebrows before turning back to watch Sam with glee.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Language</strong> </p><p>'Son nuva titch.' Exclaimed Charlie, as he dropped his drink to the ground, causing yours, Dean's and Sam's heads to snap up. </p><p>'What did he just say?' You demanded, looking at Dean, who was rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Clearly torn between knowing he was in trouble and wanting to laugh. </p><p>'Huh? What's that? Didn't hear anything.' Dean replied, avoiding your glare and quickly reaching down to clear up the liquid spilling everywhere.</p><p>'I'm not going to make a big deal out of it or he'll think its funny and keep saying it.'  You muttered, keeping your voice low and threatening.  'But you watch your language Winchester or else.  If I can learn to swear less around them, so can you.' </p><p>You switched your glare to Sam who was doing his best not to laugh.</p><p>'No laughing from you either.'  You threatened, struggling not to laugh yourself as Sam sucked in his cheekbones and cleared his throat.</p><p>'Uhh. Course. Absolutely.' He coughed, he and Dean smirking at each other as you rolled your eyes. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Naps</strong>
</p><p>'So what's with the nap thing anyway?'  Grumbled Dean after another challenging session of trying to get them down during the day and eventually calling you in to help.  </p><p>'What do you mean?'  You asked.</p><p>'Well, they don't seem to like it - why are we arguing with them every day to take a nap if they don't want to? Can't they just stay up and crash when they're tired?' He asked.</p><p>'No, they can't.  Because they don't know when they're tired.'  You smiled, signalling for him to join you in folding the laundry that never seemed to end.  'Sleep helps them process all the stuff they're learning.  And if they don't get it, they also forget how to sleep.  Then we end up with over tired screaming toddlers.'  </p><p>'Huh.' He said nodding and smiling at the two small Led Zeppelin tee shirts he was folding. 'Okaay, daytime naps it is.'</p><p>*</p><p>The following day you let Dean try again to settle the twins on his own.  Charlie was usually pretty good and would eventually sleep, but Suzie would try every trick in the book to avoid it.</p><p>'Good girl, go to sleep and Daddy will play horsey's with you when you wake up.' Dean's voice was low and gentle.  He had a whole different tone when he spoke to them, and it was the most reassuring, loving sound you'd ever heard. Filling up your Mommy heart with happiness that you didn't know was possible.</p><p>'Boo.'  She countered, the sound of her palm smacking her face echoing into the bunker corridor, no doubt doing the adorable thing where she tried to imitate the way the two of you covered your eyes when you played with her, but usually just hit her own cheek. You crept forward a little more, but stayed out of sight, knowing you'd make things harder for him if she spotted you.</p><p>'No Boo my little princess.' You heard the sound of him kissing her cheek. 'Sleepy byes.'</p><p>'No.'   </p><p>You rolled your eyes.  It was Suzie's favourite word, her headstrong personality latching on to it as soon as she could talk. </p><p>'Come on kid - I've sung you every song I know and we've read all these books twice.'  You heard Dean plead.</p><p>'Play Dada, play.'  Demanded Suzie.</p><p>'No playing baby girl - it's nap time.' Dean's voice was loving but firm, you were impressed.</p><p>'Noooo. No nap.' wailed Suzie.  'Please Dada, no.'  </p><p>You could feel Dean wavering from out in the corridor, he was completely at her mercy and you knew those big green eyes of hers were filling up with tears that would undo him completely. You crept forward and peeked through the crack in the door so you could see the two of them, their noses practically touching as Dean leaned over the cot and she stood with her hands along the top, glaring up at him.</p><p>'No, its nap time. Dada is going to go and Suzie is going to sleep.'  Dean insisted, kissing her and laying her back down.  You watched as he turned away, only to freeze after a couple of steps.</p><p>'DADA, noooo.  Stay. Dada.'  She wailed.  You watched Dean's face fall, trying to decide what to do.  It literally broke him to see either of them unhappy in any way. It had only been a few weeks but you were pretty sure he was never going to build up an immunity to it, they had him hook, line and sinker.  You rolled your eyes as he turned around, expecting him to lift her up and bring her out, knowing at least Charlie could then get a proper sleep.  So you were surprised when he kicked off his shoes and clambered his 6ft 1" frame into the cot, cramming his body uncomfortably into its edges as Suzie looked at him in delight.</p><p>'Dada stay and we both nap okay?' He whispered, pulling her close to him and kissing the top of her head.</p><p>'kay Dada.'  She smiled, closing her eyes, Dean breathed a sigh of relief.  You stayed in the doorway watching, chuckling silently as the sound of both of their gentle snores soon began, the sight of the two of them and Charlie stopping your heart.  Your whole world in one little room.  There had been times you had doubted it would ever happen but here it was, and it was everything you could do to stop yourself climbing in with Charlie and joining them.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Safety</strong>
</p><p>'Godamnit this whole place is a death trap. It'd be easier to burn it to the ground and start again'  Grouched Dean, walking round with a clipboard.  Sam trailing behind with a clipboard of his own.  The two of them adorable as they reviewed and made plans to make the bunker 'toddler proof'.</p><p>'It's not going well?'  You asked, smiling down at the huge playpen they'd already built in the library where the twins were happily playing.  The floor soft and bouncy with brightly coloured sponge tiles and soft rugs, surrounded by a fenced perimeter that was painted with special non-toxic paint and each bar and corner also covered with bubble wrap - just in case.</p><p>'We've covered the tie thingys on the cupboards in the kitchen and bathroom, knives, pencils, sharp objects and all weapons... a lotta weapons.' Dean muttered shaking his head.  'We're also just gonna lock most of the doors around here because - hell if I know what's in half of them.  And we'll do gates everywhere.  Shit - especially the godamn stairs - how did you not think of that first Sam? Thought you were supposed to be smart.'</p><p>Sam raised an eyebrow. </p><p>'You know what.  It's not enough.'  He sighed.  'I'm thinking we only let them out of the playpen when they turn twenty - that should work.'  He nodded, rubbing his chin.  'Whaddya think Rookie? We'll just make it a little higher as they grow? Easy.' He shrugged. Watching warily as you walked over and took the clipboard from his hands.</p><p>'I think maybe we talk again about building that version of the bunker above ground we discussed.  Somewhere warm with a pool?'  You suggested, kissing his temple.  'Sam and I are familiar with some of the spellwork in this place, I'm sure Cass can help.  Arianne and the fairies too.  It might be a little easier to childproof a house that we build from scratch instead of a pre-war bunker maybe?'  You smirked.</p><p>'Oh well sure, if you wanna do it the easy way.' He grumbled, slipping his arms around your waist and pretending he wasn't excited about the idea of building a home for you all, living above ground with sunlight and somewhere warmer to escape the Kansas winter. 'Only you know - for the kids.' </p><p>'Definitely. Just for them.' You agreed, trying not to laugh as Sam cleared his throat and muttered a quiet 'Bullshit'.</p><p>'Language Sam.'  Warned Dean. 'Rookie will kick your butt.'  Unable to help the grin that spread across his face as you frowned at him.</p><p>'Let's do it.  Let's build a new house Baby, especially just for us.' He murmured, kissing you until you forgot why you were frowning in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sick</strong>
</p><p>'Babe - what are you doing?'  You whispered, coming into the nursery to find Dean sleeping on the floor, his face smooshed into a pillow as he lay on his stomach, each of his hands resting on the chest of the twins who were sound asleep in their cots either side of him.</p><p>He looked over his shoulder at you, slowly pulling his arms down, returning his face back to the pillow.</p><p>'Was worried about them, this cold they've had is lingering and Charlie's chest is still making funny noises.  Wanted to make sure they were breathing okay.'  He mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>'So you slept on the hard floor all night with your hands on their chests to make sure they were breathing?' You asked, not sure why you were surprised.  In the grand scheme of Dean Winchester heroics, this would barely register on his discomfort level, but it was such an insanely sweet gesture that it instantly melted your heart.  </p><p>'You do remember we have these expensive sleep monitor blankets that you made us buy to alert us if they stop breathing right?' You smiled, already knowing his answer.</p><p>'Can't trust<em> just</em> them.'  He rumbled, slowly sitting up. 'It's my job - I'm their Dad.' He shrugged, too tired to see your ovaries bursting.  Taken by surprise as you dropped to your knees to cover his face in kisses.</p><p>'What, you miss me or something?'  He asked.</p><p>'Or something.'  You agreed, kissing him some more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sleep and Sex</strong>
</p><p>'Hmmm. Hi.'  Murmured Dean, pressing in behind you.  His hands slowly roaming.</p><p>'Morning.' You sighed softly, turning in arms, meeting his lips with a smile.</p><p>'Would you look at that.. a whole nights sleep and no munchkin arrivals during the night.' He exclaimed, nuzzling your neck.</p><p>'Can't believe they finally slept through the night.  Must be a first since they got here.' You agreed, arching closer to him.  The two of you had still been able to steal moments together, but mornings like this were rare.</p><p>'Did they sleep through the night before?'  He asked, you could see the pang on his face as you turned to face him.  'Shit, even after the last few months, there's so many things about them I still don't know.'  He sighed, stroking your cheek.  'I saw the video and pictures, but there is so much I missed. Missed their first words, those early months when they were so freaking tiny I still can't believe it when I see the pictures.  Missed this gorgeous belly getting round, feeling them kick, talking to them as they grew.  Being there for you when they were born.  Man I would have loved to be there for all of that.'  He sighed, his eyes clouding with emotion.</p><p>'Well, maybe you can.  Not for them obviously.. but there's nothing to say we can't try for another..'  You trailed off, looking for his reaction.</p><p>'Shit. Really?  You'd be up for that?'  He asked, eyes shining. 'I didn't want to ask or be demanding.. cause like it's your body and kinda a big deal..'</p><p>'Hah, I think I caught on slowly... you know - dropping hints several times a day about wanting a million more because they're so perfect gave it away a little.'  You shrugged.  'But yeah, I'd love to have another one, to do it all again with you right there.'  The smile on his face making your heart sing.</p><p>'Well then, we should get started on that straight away.'  He grinned, softly kissing you and pressing you down into the mattress.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>